The Mark of the Damned
by ErodunKealSPN
Summary: The Mark of Cain, dangerous not only to the hunted but to the holder themselves. Not finished, second chapter coming soon.


It was the Mark of Cain, a mark of Hell that came to be from the Devil's fingertips. Created by Lucifer who he himself was the creator of Demons. Of Lilith. True that he was once an Angel. Pure, obedient and a soldier. Now he is a King with the power equal to a thousand others. Still thought of as the rightful King of Hell. Thrown into the cage, incapacitated, left without his powers by those he once loved as family. His story is complicated, considered unfair in the eyes of Satan himself.

**_Did the punishment really fit the crime?_**

Cain. The original holder of this simple yet deadly mark. A story of betrayal, family and murder.  
Cain has a story like everyone else. His story is one of two brothers, of how he came to sacrifice his own individual soul for another.

A pact with the Devil causes destruction, no matter how good the intention. But is it misguided if your actions were out of love and affection?

**_If you do it for your family?_**

Cain, being the elder brother, protective of Abel, was unwilling to let Lucifer manipulate his youthful sibling. He came to the Devil with a proposition knowing fully what he wanted to achieve. He was going to trade his soul for his brothers. His soul in Hell for Abel's soul in Heaven.

Lucifer had accepted. The Devil agreed to relinquish his hold on Abel and took Cain instead. On one condition. Cain must be the one to send his brothers soul to Heaven and the only way to do this, was to kill him, piercing his chest with what Is known as 'The First Blade'.

_**It was just a means to an end. It was the only way.**_

Demons are obscured, uncaring creatures, they relish in the destruction of life. Taking over the human frame, controlling our actions whilst pushing us further into the darkness of our own minds. We associate them with evil and hold them responsible for what is astray in our modern world.

They were once human. Formerly held the capability to love and hope. But Hell mangled their souls, yanked their sanity to the limits. It rips at the very core of us, twisting and shaping with repetitive torture. After being carved and divided into uncountable pieces we are put back together again. Never fully whole. Physically we may appear orderly to the naked eye but inside, demons are taking control, Filling us with emptiness and the appearance of no hope. Taking away our faith.

**_They are not born, they are created_****.**

Hell is where the sinners go, the murders, thieves and those, that in life, manipulated others. It's where the transformation begins. From human to Demon. Once it is completed, once the torture is over, your soul no longer resembles what it used to be. There is no brightness or love, just darkness and a broken entity that takes orders but is rarely ever loyal to whom it serves. Some rise up the chain of power, becoming leaders that were never meant to be followers, issuing the commands to the lesser ranks.

**_Cain was a leader, and yet he too was a soldier._**

He disciplined the Knights of Hell, lead them into battles they were sure to win. He fought with the First Blade by his side and an army of knights. He knew all too well what he was becoming. A Demon with more power than the average souls of humanity. But he accepted his fate and carried on fighting, fuelled by his murderous rage and a Mark of equal danger to go with it. Nothing got in his way.

Except love.

He fell for the human called Colette. She knew what he was and everything he had done and yet she was able to forgive him for his past, but in order to keep her love Cain did what he deemed necessary.

**_Everything we do has a consequence if not more than a few._**

He abandoned the Knights of Hell, renounced his ranks in order to stay with the human. No more killing was necessary, no more rage or hate. Just his love for Colette.

The time came when the demonic Knights retaliated against their former leader, rupturing Cain's relationship in hopes of winning his favor. They were enraged at his choice to leave them for love, hated Colette for what she had 'done' to Cain. As an act of their fury they kidnapped the female human.

**_Everything good will come to an end, even love._**

Once it came apparent to Cain that the Knights of Hell had forcefully taken his wife, he once again took hold pf the First Blade, only this time to slaughter his own soldiers. It was the only weapon capable of such destruction against the almost indestructible Knights. Upon grasping the blade after so many years he felt it draw power from the Mark given to him by Lucifer, he felt the pure rage and lost love overcome him.

**_Never did it dissipate, only did it grow stronger._**

Abaddon, the uttermost of her kind, managed to escape Cain's clutches. She had taken control of the mind and body belonging to Colette, fleeing her figure in time to see Cain drive the jaw-bone blade into the flesh of the one he cherished. It is presumed that Abaddon did not hear the humans last words as she told her husband to cease his killing, to shed no more blood. And of course, Cain obliged to her last wishes.

**_Murderer of the one he loves?_**

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**__...I__n the next chapter it is about what Dean is going through because of the Mark, how it's changing him and what the consequences could be. _


End file.
